


Nighttime kisses

by CharvelleTrash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, POV Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharvelleTrash/pseuds/CharvelleTrash
Summary: Lydia and Allison realize they mean more to each other than they originally thought.Set somewhere in the beginning of season two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fluffy drabble.  
> I really don't know how to use the tenses, there are probably some mistakes in there, sorry!!!

„Are you okay?“

„No. No, I'm not.“

Allison looked up, surprised. Her eyes met Lydia's who looked like she actually didn't intend to say that.

„What's wrong?“

They were in Lydia's room where they met for studying. For an hour now, they had sat quietly and did their homework, with one them occasionally asking some questions when they needed help.

Until Allison heard Lydia sigh and wondered if she maybe needed a break. And she asked her if she was okay.

Lydia stared at her hands which were folded in her lap. She sat on the bed, sheets of paper and pens scattered around her, and she looked so... lost.

Allison, who sat on the floor surrounded by books and folders, stood up and carefully sat down next to her friend.

„Everything's wrong. I don't know.“

Lydia's voice wasn't more than a whisper and it hurt Allison to see her like that. She put an arm around her and leaned forward so she could look at Lydia directly.

„Do you wanna talk about it?“

Lydia nodded and closed her eyes, but then was quiet again.

Allison didn't want to rush her and tried to soothe her by softly caressing her arm.

After a while, Lydia opened her eyes again and took a deep breath.

„I'm having nightmares again. Or... visions, however you want to call it“, Lydia finally said.  
„And this constant feeling of dread. Doom. Like I know that we're all gonna die, and there's nothing I can do about it.“

Tears were in her eyes and Allison pulled her closer.

„It's going to be okay“, she said, not really believing her own words.

Lydia seemed to know that, too, and laughed humorlessly.

„Yeah, right. Like it always does.“

„Okay, sorry. I'm just saying... We're here together. We're alive. So are our friends. And when there's a problem, we're going to face it and we're gonna fight it together.“

She smiled at Lydia who finally looked Allison in the eyes. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly and suddenly Allison had a strange feeling in her chest.

„Thank you“, Lydia said and leaned into Allison's embrace. „As long as we're together, nothing else matters.“

Allison ignored that weird flutter in her chest and held Lydia a little bit longer.

„Okay, we should finish our school work. Teachers aren't probably interested in our feelings of doom.“

They both laughed and Allison took her books so she could work next to Lydia on her bed.

*

Allison woke up in the middle of the night, desoriented.  
She needed a few moments to realize she was still in Lydia's bed and only the moonshine lightened the room.

It had been late in the evening when they had finished their homework so Lydia had suggested that Allison should stay and sleep at her place.  
It was a friday night, so Allison's parents had been okay with it.

Now Allison turned around in Lydia's broad and very comfortable bed and her heart nearly stopped when she saw Lydia looking directly at her. She was propped up on one elbow, her head resting in her hand, and it seemed like she had been in this position for a while.

Allison smiled. „You scared me.“

„I'm sorry. Hope I didn't wake you.“

„No, you didn't. Did you watch me sleeping? That's really creepy, you know“, said Allison with a grin.

Lydia smiled back but didn't answer.

Her look was intense and even in the dark Allison could make out the colour of her eyes, which was a fascinating mix of brown and green.  
She tried to look away but couldn't.

„You know, I've been thinking“, Lydia finally said quietly and her voice sounded hoarse.

„If we are really in danger, and if we are... doomed, I really want to cherish every moment I have left with you.“

Allison's throat went dry and her head started spinning. The flutter in her chest came back and now she realized what that meant.

The girls looked at each other for another moment and Allison could have drowned in Lydia's eyes, but then Lydia closed the gap between them, leaned forward and kissed her.

Allison heart stopped for a second, and then continued beating twice as fast.  
She reached out and cupped Lydia's face with one hand, slowly stroking over her cheek. Lydia deepened the kiss and softly opened her lips to have their tongues meet.

Allison sighed and and had to supress a moan when Lydia buried her hands in Allison's hair.  
She couldn't get enough of Lydia's taste and her soft skin and how good it felt to be so close to her.

When Lydia pulled away, Allison tried not to be disappointed but when she saw Lydia's smile and the adoration in her eyes, it was almost as wonderful as kissing. Almost.

„I think I wanted to do that for a long time“, Lydia said breathlessly and fondly stroke back a strain of Allison's hair.

„Yeah, me too“, Allison said and then they were kissing again.

This was a good way to cherish a moment, Allison thought while her hand traced down the back of Lydia's neck.

And she really believed that whatever might come - as long as they were together, everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: honestlyhaunted.tumblr.com


End file.
